Dos Palabras
by Izumi-Kitthiee
Summary: Solos por 2 semanas ... Veremos que pasa ... (Lemon º º) Se te agradecen tus Reviews! [Terminada]
1. Capitulo 1

Dos palabras

Los personajes de Dragon Ball le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama ©

Bulma x Vegeta

**Capitulo 1**

Vegeta había bajado de su cámara de gravedad, bulma leía una revista en su cuarto. Ciertamente, Bulma, sentía algo especial por Vegeta, ella se había apiadado de él después que aterrizó en el planeta tierra, él, por lo tanto, sin conocimientos tan básicos sobre el planeta, ingenuo pero escondido por su orgullo, accedió a recibir (Exactamente, no directamente) cuidados de la terrícola Bulma.

Poco a poco, el tenía que aceptar… Que estaba enamorado de ella, pero su orgullo impide expresar sentimientos fijos, siempre expresa desprecio, superioridad, y arrogancia ante todo.

El saiyayin, con hambre, acudió a revisar el refrigerador, al ver nada bueno de comer, llamó:

**V: Mujer! – **llamó con arrogancia el príncipe, sin duda, característicamente en los príncipes existe el sentimiento llamado "Humildad" pero en él, creo que no está

**B: Cuantas veces te eh dicho, mi nombre es BULMA, no tienes porque llamarme ****"Mujer" ** - recalcó ella la última palabra, y con desgana fue a la cocina

**V: No hay nada bueno que comer, Hazme comida AHORA **– Dijo Vegeta con arrogancia

**B: ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron la palabra POR FAVOR? **– Dijo con enfado por las groserías que se dirigían hacia ella

**V: *bufo* POR FAVOR ME PODRÍAS HACER COMIDA? – **Dijo el con desgane

En ello, llegó la madre de Bulma, y con mucho animo, preguntó:

**Dra.B: Hola lindo Vegeta! Que pasó? Tienes hambre? Bulma porque no le das nada de comer al chico? **– Dijo está sermoneando a Bulma

**B: pero Mamá …**

**Dra.B: Pero nada! Yo le haré comida al chico ¡Disculpate en este mismo instante con Vegeta! **

**B: El no se merece mis disculpas ¬¬"**

**Dra.B: AHORA!**

**B: LO S..SIENTO Ve..GETA …bastardo – **esa última palabra la dijo en susurro

A lo que Vegeta solo se limitó a reír

…

Después de haber comido, la Dra. Briefs llamó a su hija para darle una noticia

**B: dime mamá, ¿Qué pasó?**

**Dra.B: Saldré de viaje por asuntos científicos, a lo que me refiero, te vas a quedar sola con Vegeta, cuídalo mucho hija! E igual cuídate.**

**B: QUE?! No mamá! No me puedes dejar con el – dijo con miedo**

**Dra.B: Hija! No digas cosas que no son! Me iré por 2 semanas, se me hace tarde, Adiós! Te quiero **

**B: Adiós mamá ¬¬ *dijo ella entre dientes***

Después de aquello, no es de imaginarse todo lo que pasará …

Continuara…

Mi 1º Fic J Espero les guste!

**_By: Izumi kitthiee ©_**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

V: Mujer! tengo hambre!  
B: Pero si acabas de comer!  
V: Y? no me llené  
B: Estúpido, haste tu comida solo  
V:Mujer ignorante

Comenzó una guerra de insultos, la Dra. Brief se había ido y en la cocina no había mas que gritos y palabras incoherentes.

V: Estúpida humana, debes ser castigada  
B: Hazlo! no me das miedo

Vegeta acorraló a Bulma contra la pared

V: Prepárate para sentir un verdadero castigo

Vegeta se pegó de ella, su aroma lo embriagaba y recurrió a lamer el cuello de Bulma, ella hacía pequeños gemidos ahogados de suplica, Vegeta no le hacía caso y comenzó a masajear los senos a su acompañante  
esta hacia gemidos bajos, lo que ocasionaba que sintiera una punzada en su parte baja, vegeta se excitaba al compás de las caricias; el tomó a Bulma y se dirigió volando a su cuarto y dejó que ella se sentara encima de el, el retiró la camisa que Bulma y la tiró al suelo, tomó con su boca uno de los pezones de Bulma y lamió y, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia, bajo el pantalón y las bragas de su compañera, dejando expuesta su parte íntima, el desabrochó su pantalón para dejar salir su gran miembro erecto

B: Acaso ya no te pones calzones?

V: Debes en cuando

B: Es hora que juegue con tu amiguito

La lujuria cegaba a los 2, no era de esperarse que jugarán primero con sus cuerpos, para experimentar, para aprender a sentirse entre los dos juntos, sin sentirse incómodo (Ustedes entienden, yo lo sé xD)

Bulma manoseó el miembro entre sus manos y sin previo aviso, lo metió en su interior, ante ello, un gemido de dolor y placer se apoderaba de la habitación. Vegeta tomó la cintura de Bulma y la movió de arriba hacia abajo. Sin duda, Bulma le suplicaba que no tuviera piedad, Bulma ya había perdido la virginidad antes con Yamcha, y Vegeta, en su planeta, se agarraba a la mujer que le regalara su cuerpo, triste realidad.

Yamcha había pensado volver a disculparse con Bulma por su rompimiento hace 3 meses atrás, el estaba decidido a volver con Bulma y sanar su corazón (Ay que cursi xDD).

El cuarto de Vegeta se situaba al lado del de Bulma, Yamcha, con un ramo de rosas en sus manos, entró a la Corporación Capsula y subió las escaleras para sorprender a Bulma en su cuarto.

En medio acto, (Aunque no me crean, Vegeta dirá lo que dirá XD)

V: Bulma ... - Dijo jadeando

B: Di-m-e , Ah! - Dijo llena de placer, disfrutando el acto

V: Me gustas, odio admitirlo, pero es cierto, ah! , Te - hubo un momento de silencio - Amo

Los dos habían llegado al clímax y se separaron, acostándose en la cama de Vegeta, Bulma, ante la declaración de Vegeta, se acurruco del pecho de Vegeta

B: Yo también... te quiero - formuló una pequeña sonriso y miró a Vegeta

En ello, Vegeta le robó un beso y se quedaron así por unos momentos.

Yamcha había entrado al cuarto de Bulma y al darse cuenta de que no estaba corrió a abrir la puerta del cuarto de al lado (Oh, Dios, SUSPENSO *¬*). Y enfrente de el tenía lo que más temía, Bulma besaba a otro que no era el, sus ojos sucumbieron en lágrimas y la humana y el sayayin miraban con asombró el joven que había interrumpido su "acto" de amor.

B: Yamcha ...

Y: No lo puedo creer, TÚ?! CON ESE MONO ARROGANTE E INÚTIL?! COMO PUDISTE?!

B: No será, ¿Como pudiste tú engañarme con tantas mientras yo confiaba en ti? siempre caes en la misma tentación, depués de eso me cansé y decidí olvidarte, AHORA amo a OTRA PERSONA! ¿Que acaso no lo entiendes? no todas las personas te van a perdonar después de lo que haces! y menos con una actitud tan posesiva como esa! LARGO DE MI CASA O QUIERES QUE LLAME A LA POLICÍA eh?

Y: Ya me voy - miró por ultima vez a la mujer que por 5,2861465232 le había gritado y largado de su casa xDD

V: Eres agresiva

B: Cuando me probocan

Y de hay en adelante, todos los días, de manera diferente se unían a cualquier hora del día, sin importar que, lo cual sorprendió a los 2, peleaban menos y coqueteaban más.

_**2 semanas después**_

Los padres de Bulma, habían llegado sigilosamente, en el patio trasero, Bulma y Vegeta se besaban

Dra. Brief: Sabia que algún terminarían así - esas palabras ocasionaron que los 2 se separarán y se sonrojaran

B: Mamá! no seas así

_**Fin.**_

_**By Izumi Kitthiee (c) **_

_**Gracias por leer y por sus Reviews! **_

_**Lo que se promete se cumple y subí el siguiente capítulo ^^**_

_**Hasta luego.**_


End file.
